The New Scooby Gang
by Peter Cowan
Summary: Our heroes take a different path


Author Peter  
  
Disclaimer Rhubarb, rhubarb..Joss...Rhubarb...Rhubarb..ME....You all get  
  
the drift  
  
Setting Sunnydale  
  
A bit of whimsy based on an idea that came to me while I was working.  
  
  
  
The meeting had been easy to arrange. A quick call setting the place and  
  
time. Now just to wait. Not long, the little witch was approaching. All  
  
blissful and carefree, just how she wanted her to be. She stepped out, "Hi  
  
Will" big smile plastered over her face. Willow smiled back, "Hi Buff.  
  
You're looking cheerful tonight" As she had guessed, no idea. She sidled  
  
closer, almost touching, then gently a hand snaked out to the girl's hair.  
  
"Mmmm" Willow murmured, her own hand returning the caress, "I didn't know  
  
you....."  
  
"Shhhh" Buffy replied, "You, me, we've always been friends. How about we  
  
be friends properly, for ever...." She left the question hanging, awaiting a  
  
response. Not that it mattered but she needed to keep the witch unaware.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, can we ?" The breathless reply. "Sure, Will, it'll just be a  
  
little bite" Buffy breathed softly into the girl's ear. "Oh, yes" Willow's  
  
enthusiastic response. Buffy's features morphed, ridges and fangs appearing  
  
as she lunged towards a now suddenly frantically turning WIllow. "No Will,  
  
no escape" Buffy chided as she pulled the girl around to see her face. To be  
  
met by a snarling Willow's "Oh, no escape Slayer, you're mine now"  
  
Then as one "Oh, Hell, you're a vampire too ??"  
  
They compared notes. Buffy had finally met her match. Spotty little kid.  
  
He'd cheated. Paid a few bikers to take her out, then turned her while she  
  
was semi-conscious. Not that he enjoyed his triumph for long. "Oh, no, he  
  
thought he could parade me, the ex slayer he had turned. Staked him almost  
  
as soon as I rose. " Willow expressed mock horror - staked her sire? before  
  
they collapsed into girlish giggles.  
  
Willow's story was more prosaic. Turned by her mom of all things. Seems  
  
Sheila Rosenberg had investigated one teenage cult too many. "I came home,  
  
Dad was drained on the sofa and mom got me before I could magick anything.  
  
Woke up next day. Mom had left a note. - Still a bit of blood left in your  
  
dad. Have gone to Berkeley Night School to deliver a paper on  
  
Male-Patriarchal bias in Undead apocalypse prophecies. Same old mom"  
  
They talked a bit longer, then decided it was time to hunt. But who?  
  
"Dawn? " Willow suggested  
  
"Best not... she is the magical mystical key thingy" Buffy cautioned. "And  
  
anyway" she continued, "what if we turned her, eternity with that whiny  
  
brat...." They looked at each other. Agreement. They were bad evil demons.  
  
But nothing that deserved that sort of torment.  
  
So that left...  
  
"Xander" they spoke almost as one. They grinned in anticipation. It would be  
  
his ultimate fantasy. Buffy, Willow and him all squirmy together.  
  
Then....mmmmmm , they licked their lips in anticipation. Well, at least he  
  
would die happy.  
  
The door opened. "Hi, Buff, Will, come in" his cheerful greeting being  
  
just what they wanted to hear. Smiling lavisciously, they entered. He wasn't  
  
wearing much, a pair of shorts and a shirt that had plainly seen better  
  
days. "Mmmmmm Xander, " Buffy purred, hand tracing the outline of his  
  
nipples, "my you look sexy tonight. Making me feel alllll...." as she  
  
nibbled his ear. "Hey Buff, what's gotten into you? Not that I'd normally  
  
mind but An and I have sort of got back together. And, you don't what a  
  
vengeance demon pissed at you" Buffy pouted, "Oh...Xander, when we're done  
  
with you you won't remember Anya" By now Willow had joined her in running  
  
her hands all over the man's body. "Whoa, hands, in naughty places." he  
  
smiled. But, you two couldn't have done this sooner ? I mean, me and An..  
  
item again."  
  
"Forget her" Willow said, as her tongue began a long lazy journey along  
  
Xander's neck. "No Will, I can't I'm a changed man" He stood up and brushed  
  
them off. "Oh...Xander. Now we'll have to be rough with you" Willow licked  
  
her lips. "We've changed too" Buffy added, as they both vamped out and  
  
jumped onto the startled Xander.  
  
"Eughhh" they recoiled, spitting frantically. "What on earth is that ?"  
  
Xander chuckled. "I told you. I'm changed. And back with An. We guessed that  
  
the human-demon thing wouldn't work so she asked D'Hoffryn to make me a  
  
vengeance demon. Seems he was impressed with my summoning that musical  
  
demon." They stared at him, wide-eyed. He bowed. "Yes, I am now Xander,  
  
scourge of the underpayers, patron of all building contractors whose bids  
  
are undercut, terror of ..." "Enough already, we get the picture" Buffy  
  
interrupted. "So what do you do ?" He grinned. "Make the plumbing fail,  
  
roofs leak, drains block.... quite easy actually. Happens naturally most of  
  
the time"  
  
Suddenly they all laughed. It was Willow who managed to speak first.  
  
"Look at us... the foremost evil fighters in Sunnydale." Xander, almost bent  
  
double, wheezing, then Buffy, in between gasps, "All we need is Giles,  
  
then....just ...like old times....." "Not" appended Willow as they collapsed  
  
into a laughing heap. Slowly the laughs subsided, then features reverting  
  
to normal they caught their breath. Well Xander did, the others remembering  
  
that they actually didn't need to breathe. Then Buffy spoke. "You know, I  
  
wonder what Giles would think....?"  
  
He sat watching the sunrise. His plan was almost complete. The shedding  
  
of blood at dawn would see his power grow. Absently, he stroked the small  
  
lamb. "Big day for you...sacrifice now, supper tonight" The power the coven  
  
had channelled into him and Willow had returned. And with it the desire.  
  
Just this last step then off to Sunnydale to open the Hellmouth. He thought  
  
again. It would be a pity to kill them all. But he doubted Buffy, and the  
  
other Scoobies would approve...... 


End file.
